Redención para un monstruo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: ¿Cómo puede alguien que siempre ha permanecido en la luz entender a quien solo conoce las tinieblas? [Para Aspros, por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Aspros_ , por el "Intercambio Navideño" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

.

 **Redención para un monstruo**

.

En un balcón de un edificio cualquiera, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, estaba Ken.

Su aliento se volvía vaho blanco. Su pelo, recogido en una coleta, se enredaba por el viento. Su torso desnudo se iba iluminando conforme salía el sol.

Abrió los ojos cuando los coches empezaron a pasar, las farolas se apagaron y las persianas eran abiertas.

Relajó la postura y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de cristal. Se le escaparon varios suspiros y escalofríos.

.

.

Hikari se frotó las manos, intentando calentarlas. Se había olvidado los guantes en casa.

Caminó a paso rápido, no conocía mucho aquel barrio, solo había ido para hacer un trabajo con una compañera, y no tenía muy buena pinta. Tampoco estaba muy segura de si la parada de autobús estaba muy lejos, lo había intentado buscar en su móvil pero se le había quedado sin batería.

Iba distraída, por eso tardó en reconocer a Ken, que caminaba unos metros delante de ella. Apretó el paso para alcanzarlo, pero se frenó en seco cuando vio lo que hacía. Llevaba una bolsa de deporte, de ella estaba sacando bocadillos y botellas de agua. Las estaba repartiendo a un grupo de personas con mal aspecto, claramente indigentes, drogadictos, prostitutas…

Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que se detuviera. No. Fue el gesto de Ken.

Quieto, impasible, como si llevara una máscara. Pero con los ojos gritando muchas cosas que no llegó a entender.

.

.

—¿Otra vez tú por aquí? —El hombre negó con la cabeza, con algo parecido a la desaprobación.

—Sí.

—¿Qué preguntarás esta vez? ¿Quieres saber cuánto he meado esta mañana? —Ken ignoró el tono burlón.

—¿Duermes?

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres capaz de… dormir por las noches?

—Pues claro.

—¿Del tirón? ¿Sin pesadillas?

—Las pesadillas son sueños como otro cualquiera. Vienen de vez en cuando, ¿y qué? —El hombre se acercó a la mampara de cristal y, con ojo crítico, se dio cuenta de las ojeras de Ken—. ¿Tú no duermes?

Él no respondió. Colgó el auricular y se fue.

.

.

Se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla, nerviosa.

No sabía por qué, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, vigilando a Ken en la distancia. Al terminar una comida con sus amigos, el chico había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer y se había ido. Hikari inventó una excusa y lo siguió.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Curiosidad, quizá.

Caminó unos metros detrás de él, por calles conocidas y otras nuevas, girando en esquinas y viendo cómo ayudaba a una mujer a cargar las bolsas de la compra hasta su casa. Su destino de aquella tarde fue una vieja y fea residencia de ancianos. Desde la ventana, pudo ver que todos lo saludaban con familiaridad y que él se dedicaba a entretenerlos y charlar con ellos.

Le hubiera dado mucha ternura la escena, si no fuera porque volvía a tener ese gesto. Inexpresivo como si fuera de porcelana y con una sonrisa amable que no parecía real.

.

.

Hikari solo sabía dos cosas: Ken ocultaba todas las buenas acciones que hacía, porque no contaba a nadie que era voluntario, y no era feliz.

La segunda certeza la abrumó.

Estaban algunos amigos en un centro comercial, antes de entrar al cine a ver una película, cuando se dio cuenta. Los ojos de Ken gritaban cosas, pero sus gestos y palabras no las decían. Podía ser amable, podía reír alguna broma o hablar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, algo fallaba. Solo era una fachada, una actuación.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Intentó pensar en algún momento en el que pudiera jurar, con la mano en el fuego, que Ken era feliz. Y los había, pero hacía ya muchos años. De niños, cuando resolvían problemas sin pensar en las consecuencias y empezaban a conocerse. Pero poco a poco algo en Ken comenzó a apagarse, como si fuera la llama de una vela que titilaba y ondeaba con cada soplido. Cada vez más débil, desprendiendo menos calor.

Ese día lo siguió por tercera vez. Era de noche ya cuando acabó la película. Ken se marchó a su casa y ella esperó fuera durante casi media hora, antes de pensar que aquel día no vería nada más.

Pero entonces él salió. Llevaba de nuevo la bolsa de deporte.

Lo siguió hasta un hospital, se atrevió a entrar y, después de buscarlo por el edificio, lo encontró repartiendo juguetes a niños enfermos.

Hikari sonrió al ver la alegría de los pequeños. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse, pero se frenó al ver de nuevo ese gesto en Ken, sin emoción.

.

.

Leyó un viejo libro de cuentos tradicionales de terror. Los ancianos se metían mucho en las historias, algunos hacían gestos de sorpresa, otros fingían estar asustados pero terminaban riendo. Aquel día había estado en el hospital infantil leyendo esos mismos cuentos y los niños se lo tomaron como un juego. Menos una, que se le acercó para preguntarle si los monstruos existían. Él mintió diciendo que no.

Al acabar de leer, se acercó a una anciana con la que solía charlar, una mujer que no tenía familia y que pasaba los días esperando no despertarse al siguiente, para reunirse con sus seres queridos.

—¿Cree que existen los monstruos? —le preguntó, porque le interesaba saber lo que pensaba, siempre tenía palabras sabias.

—Claro. Los monstruos existen, son tan terroríficos y crueles como en las historias. Lo que pasa es que se esconden en apariencia humana y por eso a veces no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos.

Ese día él comenzó a llamarse a sí mismo monstruo.

.

.

En medio de la plaza, una mujer, con la cara pintada de verde y ropa extraña, mojaba en un gran balde una cuerda. Sosteniéndola con dos palos, la mujer movía los brazos y creaba enormes pompas de jabón. Eran alargadas, gigantes, frágiles. Transparentes con brillos de colores, hasta que se desvanecían y la pompa explotaba.

Muchas personas se paraban a mirar. Y, justo en dos extremos de la plaza, estaban Hikari y Ken.

Él no la vio. Solo tenía ojos para esas enormes pompas de jabón.

Ella a él sí. A través de esas burbujas coloreadas pudo apreciar, por fin, un gesto sincero en Ken.

Pero no era alegre o impresionado por el espectáculo. Era atormentado, triste, culpable. Era el gesto de alguien que sufría. Lo supo, más aún, cuando una lágrima se le escapó.

Por eso, por primera vez desde que lo seguía, se acercó.

—Ya era hora, ¿no crees? —le dijo él, sin mirarla.

—¿De qué?

—De que dejaras de espiarme y vinieras a decirme por qué lo haces.

—¿Me lo contarás?

—¿El qué?

—Por qué nada te hace feliz.

Ken hizo que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Vamos a por un café.

.

.

Hikari se quitó los guantes y sostuvo su taza, intentando que las manos se le calentaran. Ken echó azúcar a su café y lo bebió casi como si fuera agua.

—Te he visto tomar bastantes cafés —dijo ella, no tenía sentido fingir que no lo había espiado.

—Sí, bebo muchos al día.

—¿Por qué? Incluso de noche…

—Intento dormir menos. Estoy cansado de las pesadillas.

Se quedaron en silencio, porque el camarero se acercó para rellenar la taza del chico. Hikari bebió un poco, quemándose la lengua, y se entretuvo destrozando un azucarillo para echárselo en la bebida.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó, al final.

—No.

—Tendrías razones para estarlo, sabes que te he seguido.

—Lo sé desde la primera vez.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No lo sé. —Parecía sincero. Bebió otro largo trago—. Despertarse mi curiosidad. Quería que descubrieras lo que quiera que estuvieras buscando en mí.

—No se lo has contado a nadie. Lo de todas esas buenas cosas que haces. —No era una pregunta.

—No. Hay algo importante que tienes que saber. —Hikari se enderezó, repentinamente nerviosa—. No hago esto por altruismo. Busco algo.

—¿El qué?

—Redención.

.

.

Sus respiraciones se volvían vaho blanco. Hikari tenía las orejas y las mejillas rojas por el frío, pero no quería marcharse. Ken, con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba las luces de Navidad. Y ella lo miraba a él.

—¿Por qué me lo has contado?

—Porque por alguna razón te ha interesado.

—Todos nuestros amigos y tu familia se preocupan por ti.

—Lo sé, no digo eso. —Ken sonrió, era un gesto mucho más real que habitualmente—. Es solo que… quizá siento que debo ser juzgado por ti. Me juzgo a mí mismo por mi pasado oscuro pero eso no es suficiente. ¿Quién mejor que alguien luminoso para decirme que soy un monstruo?

—No lo eres.

—Lo fui y es algo que nunca se puede dejar de ser. Da igual cuánto haga, nunca sentiré que dejo de serlo. Porque todas las buenas acciones no son desinteresadas, son para intentar lavar mi conciencia. Al crecer me di cuenta de verdad de lo que había hecho y de lo que podría haber llegado a hacer. Causé sufrimiento, muerte y destrucción, y buscaba mucho más.

—No fue tu culpa, estabas infectado —dijo Hikari.

—Sí fue mi culpa, porque debería haber sido mucho más fuerte. Y si no me hubierais detenido… a saber lo que habría llegado a hacer.

Ken cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Sin más despedida que esa, se marchó.

.

.

El grupo de vagabundos casi se le echó encima cuando lo vieron llegar. Repartió, como siempre, comida y bebida. Algunos dieron las gracias, otros siguieron mirándolo con desconfianza.

Era increíble que las personas creyeran más fácilmente en los actos malos que en los buenos. Pero Ken lo comprendía, porque le pasaba lo mismo.

Como siempre, algunos hablaron con él. Una mujer desdentada le dijo que había por allí un drogadicto que se había visto arrastrado a esa vida porque no podía sentir nada si no era consumiendo algo. Tenía una enfermedad que la mujer no supo pronunciar. Ken no pudo evitar pensar que no sentir en parte podría ser un alivio.

Un chico, que siempre estaba de un incomprensible buen humor, se acercó a darle un abrazo. Él nunca correspondía esas muestras de cariño, pero tampoco las rechazaba.

—¿Cómo estás? —Era irónico que alguien sin techo se lo preguntara.

—Bien.

—Qué mentiroso.

—Bueno, estoy como siempre.

—He estado pensando y creo que sé lo que te pasa. Tu problema es que te gusta sufrir. Que te regodeas en tu sufrimiento. Porque crees que es como debe ser, que es lo que mereces. Pues no.

—No lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé —replicó el chico—. Nos ayudas, da igual por qué razón, pero lo haces. Eso significa algo. Y tienes una vida sencilla, si estás dispuesto a que sea así. Aprovéchala o te daré una paliza.

Le dio una sonrisa y se marchó a comerse su bocadillo a algún lugar más cobijado del frío. Ken tardó más de lo normal en irse aquel día.

.

.

El aire era helado aquella mañana, pero a Hikari no le importó. Sonrió mientras compraba algo para desayunar, mientras subía al autobús y llegaba a la universidad. Siguió sonriendo a lo largo del día, y Ken observó ese gesto sin entender cómo podía ser tan sincero.

A la hora de comer, al salir de su clase, Hikari caminó de vuelta a casa. Pero tomó un desvío extraño y se acercó a un puesto de ramen. Compró dos para llevar, también pidió té y rellenó un termo con él. Después anduvo hasta un parque, se sentó en un banco y puso la comida sobre su regazo.

—¿Vienes o vas a seguir mirándome a lo lejos?

Ken se sentó a su lado. Ella le tendió uno de los cuencos de ramen para llevar y un vaso de plástico para servirle té.

—¿Por qué ahora me vigilas tú? —preguntó Hikari, cuando pasaron un rato comiendo.

—No sé, tenía curiosidad supongo. De por qué podría interesarte seguirme a mí.

—¿Has averiguado algo?

—Me he dado cuenta de que te gustan las mañanas, de que sonríes porque sí y solo te pones triste por razones determinadas, en lugar de al revés como yo.

—Es verdad —dijo ella—. Me gusta despertarme temprano y salir a la calle. Respirar hondo y casi sentir todas las posibilidades que hay cada día. ¿Te gusta el ramen?

—Sí, está rico.

—Pues comamos todo antes de que se enfríe.

Hikari volvió a sonreír y Ken casi se sintió cegado. Antes de darse cuenta, él también tenía una sonrisa.

.

.

En una madrugada más de tormento, sentado en esa terraza expuesto al frío, Ken se sintió más lejano que nunca. Como si ese oscuro mar que conocía demasiado bien estuviera llamándolo. Aunque no pudiera escucharlo, lo percibía. Y era aterrador notar que lo atraía poco a poco.

Dudó, pero acabó marcando un número. Respondió muy rápido.

—Hola, Ken. —Al escuchar la voz de Hikari, algo ronca porque probablemente acababa de despertarla, dejó de imaginar el sonido de unas olas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ahora mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu voz puede calmar mares.

—La tuya también podrá, te puedo enseñar. —Ken se sorprendió al escuchar su propia risa.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Demos esta tarde un paseo por la orilla. Te enseñaré. Y, ahora, vuelve a dormir.

—Vale. Siento haberte despertado.

—Hazlo siempre que lo necesites. Buenas noches.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó caer en la cama y cayó dormido al instante. Sin sueños.

.

.

El preso tenía más tatuajes en el cuello. Uno parecía reciente. Tardó en coger el auricular, seguía desconfiando de Ken. La primera vez le preguntó qué buscaba y el chico solo supo decir que quería entenderse a sí mismo, y quizá alguien con culpa hiciera que lo consiguiera. Pero aquel hombre no sentía culpa ninguna, aunque no era inocente de robos, atracos y malherir a algunas personas.

—El mundo es basura, todo es basura —dijo, cuando al fin se puso en la oreja el "teléfono" por el que podían escucharse a través de la mampara—. ¿Y qué pasa? Nada. No podemos cambiar que nos carguemos el planeta, que nos matemos entre nosotros, que miles de personas mueran de hambre. No vamos a cambiarlo porque nosotros somos la basura del mundo. ¿Y qué? Seguirá siendo así, seguiremos amando y odiando, a veces al mismo tiempo. Es inevitable.

—Es una visión muy pesimista —opinó Ken—. Conozco a alguien que diría lo contrario, que somos la luz del mundo, que tenemos posibilidades de aprender de errores y mejorar lo que necesite ayuda.

—Sí, claro, espera que voy a vomitar arco iris y vuelvo… Las cosas no son así. Todo es mierda, todos lo somos.

—Yo no pienso así. No todos son malos. —El chico, por primera vez en todas las que se habían visto, sonrió.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de imbécil?

—Porque ya no necesitaré seguir hablando contigo. Gracias por todo, aunque sé que solo lo has hecho por aburrimiento o curiosidad.

—¡Espera! ¿Eso es todo? Tienes que responderme algo, ¿por qué yo?

—Hiciste suficientes cosas como para pensar que eres malo. Pero no tan graves como para creer que no tienes remedio. Necesitaba sentirme identificado con alguien que no fuera del todo un monstruo… para engañarme a mí mismo, quizá.

—¿Qué has hecho tú?

—Cuando era niño hice sufrir a muchos… seres. Fui muy ambicioso y egoísta.

—Todas las personas lo son.

—No. Todas no. —Ken volvió a sonreír—. Adiós, espero que tú también encuentres algo de paz.

.

.

La primera vez que se dieron la mano fue el mismo día que compartieron un primer beso. Se dio de forma extraña, pero inevitable. Como todo se había dado entre ellos hasta entonces, como ella se había transformado en su confidente y él en el reto personal de Hikari, porque estaba decidida a que dejara de sentirse atormentado.

Estaban, ya por tercera vez, sentados en unas escaleras que llevaban al metro que Ken debía tomar a su casa. Había compartido unos pasteles que ella había traído, así que su beso supo muy dulce.

—¿Sigues creyendo que eres un monstruo? —le preguntó Hikari, antes de que se marchara.

—Creo que una parte de mí lo es. Y… ¿cómo deshacerme de él? ¿Y si es una parte importante de mí? ¿Cómo sé que luego quedará algo suficiente para vivir?

—Es como si creyeras que solo eres todos los errores que has cometido. —Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo duramente—. No. También eres los aciertos, las cosas buenas. Salvaste mundos, recuérdalo.

El bajó los escalones que ya había subido para volver a estar a su altura. La besó de nuevo, y al separarse apoyó la frente en la de la chica.

—¿Sabes? Si volviera atrás, sé que lo volvería a hacer. Siempre. Eso es lo que no me deja vivir.

—Todo te ha conducido hasta aquí, ¿no merece la pena?

Lo pensó un instante. Hikari lo besó y tuvo su respuesta.

—Empiezo a pensar que quizá sí.

.

.

La cama estaba fría. Hikari extendió el brazo, buscando, pero no encontró a nadie. Salió de las mantas y caminó descalza por la casa, hasta que lo encontró.

—Ken… —lo llamó, aún medio dormida.

Él no reaccionó. Siguió sentado en el suelo del salón, con la espalda contra la pared y la cara escondida entre los brazos. Ella no dijo más, se sentó a su lado y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

Un rato después, por fin se movió. Dio un beso en la frente a Hikari. La chica lo miró y vio que tenía lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

—¿Cómo… cómo puedes querer a un monstruo como yo? —preguntó Ken, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cómo puede alguien que siempre ha permanecido en la luz entender a quien solo conoce las tinieblas? ¿Cómo…?

Ella le cayó con un beso. Hizo que cambiara la postura y se coló entre sus brazos. Después, con cuidado, le secó las lágrimas y le obligó a que la mirara.

—Tu problema es que ves todo con una venda en los ojos, una venda de odio a ti mismo. Hay oscuridad en ti, pero también luz. Son dos partes de un mismo todo, todos las tenemos.

El amanecer los alcanzó allí, abrazados en el suelo, intentando recomponer las piezas del destrozado Ken.

.

.

La anciana dio unas palmaditas en las manos de Ken. Él se quedó quieto, dejando que la mujer le agradeciera a su manera las galletas que Hikari había hecho para que llevara a la residencia. Bajas en azúcar, sanas, y bastante deformes porque no era muy buena cocinera.

A él le enternecía que se esforzara tanto.

La mujer lo miró fijamente.

—Has dicho que tu novia las ha hecho, ¿no? —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Qué extraño, pensé que cuando encontraras el amor serías más feliz.

Ken se sorprendió y tardó en saber qué responder.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Oh, hijo, puede que a algunas personas puedas engañarlas, pero he vivido demasiado y conocido demasiadas personas como para no reconocer a alguien que está atormentado por algo. Pensaba que te sentías solo. ¿No la quieres?

—Sí. —Notó que se sonrojaba, la mujer sonrió.

—Ya veo que sí, se te nota en los ojos. ¿Entonces por qué no eres feliz?

Él suspiró, no le gustaba la conversación. Aunque sentía que necesitaba tenerla, para variar con alguien que no fuera Hikari.

—Hay cosas que no consigo dejar atrás.

—Cariño, nadie ha encontrado una guía de cómo olvidar. —La anciana sonrió, su rostro estaba muy arrugado pero de alguna manera era bonito—. No hay… ningún mapa mental que nos lleve a borrar cosas de nuestro pasado. La única forma de hacerlo, es empezar a proponérselo. ¿Lo has intentado?

—Sí… Quizá. No lo sé.

—Pues hazlo, hijo. Sino harás sufrir a tu novia porque pensará que no es capaz de hacerte feliz.

—Es difícil, no sé si podré. Hay una guerra en mi cabeza.

—Si la quieres, debes poder. Gana esa guerra, termínala de una vez.

.

.

Cuando llegó al apartamento que Hikari y él llevaban un tiempo compartiendo, la encontró en el salón. Estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, tenía delante de ella una pequeña caja de cartón duro, pintada entera de negro. Le hizo señas y Ken se quitó el abrigo antes de darle un beso y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Esta caja es para guardar todos los malos recuerdos. Los materiales y los mentales. La cerraremos bien, la guardaremos porque es algo con lo que hay que vivir y que tener presente a veces, porque es parte de ti, pero entenderás que es eso: solo una parte guardada en una caja cogiendo polvo. Es hora de seguir adelante.

Él la miró y supo que su gesto era idéntico al de ella. Pacífico. Por primera vez en… años.

Abrió la caja, que estaba completamente vacía, y fue hasta su habitación para meter cosas materiales. Una foto de Osamu, papeles con datos y planes de cuando era Digimon Emperador, una lista que escribió de todos a los que había hecho daño para recordárselo a sí mismo… y más cosas que le recordaban a esa época tan oscura como la caja. Después cerró los ojos y pasó un rato pensando, dejando que cada mal recuerdo volara de su mente a esa caja, imaginando que quedarían allí encerrados.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Hikari puso la tapa. Y Ken supo que empezaría una nueva vida, al lado de esa chica que había podido enseñarle que las sombras y las luces eran complementos. Y que por eso ellos dos se complementaban.

* * *

.

Querido amigo-ya-no-tan-secreto Aspros, espero que te guste el fic. Sé que a veces se me va la mano con las reflexiones y encima me hubiera gustado añadir algunas escenas más, pero el tiempo se me ha echado encima este mes (tampoco he podido revisar mucho, perdón si hay fallos, le echaré un vistazo a la vuelta de mi viaje).

Deseo que toodo el que me lea y todo el que no, tenga unas Navidades inolvidables, rodeado de seres queridos, comiendo cosas ricas y recibiendo muchos regalos entre luces navideñas. ¡Felices fiestas! :D


End file.
